


No Distance

by astrovevo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Date, Post Season 6a, Season 6A, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovevo/pseuds/astrovevo
Summary: Stiles and Lydia's first date.(Set somewhere after the Ghost Rider's incident and the interaction in the hallway.)





	No Distance

(Set somewhere after the Ghost Rider's incident and the interaction in the hallway.)  
______________

Lydia Martin closes her locker, getting ready for the last class of the day; she has one more week of this incredible, adventurous school life. . and then, sadly, she’s out of here. . for good. It disheartens her to think that they’ll all be going their separate ways. . her at MIT, Scott at UC Davis, Malia finishing up summer school before graduating and . . .Stiles seven hours away from her, at George Washington. 

Their kiss hasn’t been forgotten . .no, it’s simply a reminder of what’s to come. They have talked. . just involve thousands of more aware heart thumps and flustered bodies on her part and sneaky, soft or loving smiles on his. Also, include unexpected hand holds or touching during lunch and the breaks. 

It warms her heart every time she thinks of them. . every single time she looks at him, her heart skips a beat and the arousal within her heightens. 

“Martin!” she hears her last name being called, making her jolt, eyes widening, as she stands in front of her locker, her arms resting in one arm. She snaps her head to find the source of the deep, frantic voice – knowing exactly who it is. 

Stiles Stilinski is making his way past the ground. His run is spastic, uncoordinated, making his body lean over, whilst his feets hectically try to find spots to rest his feet on. He apologises to a few people, and as he gets closer, he calls, “Lydia! Lyds!” He breathes, finally stepping in front of her. 

He’s jiggling on his spot, his fidgety hand tapping a notebook against the side of his thigh, repeatedly. His other hand, too, is tapping against the side of his eyes, just as his mouth opens and closes to form a sentence, but discarding it, instantly. “Lydia,” he nods, trying to still himself, but failing. 

Lydia’s mouth forms a toothy grin, finding his fidgety self entirely cute. Her love for him sparkles in the depths of her eyes, shining. A warm emotions swarms her, spreading across her chest the more she looks at him. . the more she realises he’s hers. 

Stiles stills, momentarily, noticing the undeniable spark in her eyes as soon as he comes before her. It makes his heart clench from joy and a soft smile to coat his lips, as well. 

“Lydia,” he says, one final time, his repeated movements slowly coming to an end. “I - I –” his attempt to hold himself stationery doesn’t last for long, because forming a sentence to deliver what he is trying to say makes him squirm once again. Lydia does nothing but tilts her head and looks at him so softly . . so in love. 

He has a flashback from their reunion a month ago . .a month. It’s been a month since she last indirectly confessed her love for him. It’s been a month and still him and Lydia haven’t been on a date.   
But that’s what he’s here for.

He sucks on his lower lip, then bites on it, as he flails his left arm out, trying to physically wave away the sudden awkwardness he’s created. 

Lydia continues to look at him caringly and expectedly, which, in his defense, isn’t helping out with this ordeal. 

He warns himself that if he doesn’t do this now, they’re not going to have a chance to do it for a while. And so, Stiles pushes himself to say it.

“Want. . Want to –” he pauses, wiping his mouth with his hand quickly continuing, “hang out and eat junk food. . except more .. uh. .romantically than platonically? Like at a certain time – today! And. . uh. . we can do it more. . “ he stops, again, shrugging his shoulder before nonchalantly saying, “often. You know . romantically. . not platonically.” 

Lydia’s heart hammers against her chest, understanding just what this boy is telling her. 

Her mind swirls with an overwhelming emotion that can only be identified as love and care and passion. Her eyes fill with a certain light which is derived from the uncanny happiness she feels when around him. 

So, she gathers her composure, holding herself upright with confidence before answering simply, “Yes.” 

An intense relief floods Stiles’ slim face as his mouth parts, indicating the adrenaline rushing through his body. Stiles’ body fills with sugar, as he looks at her. 

Stiles never believed his ten year plan would actually work . .he never believed that one day, Lydia Martin would be going on a date with him. 

And so his heart skips a few beats and his breathing becomes heavy because, damn, this is actually happening. 

But, because he’s Stiles, he replies with the simple, “cool.” And then begins to walk away, which leaves Lydia sort of confused on her spot, with her denim skirt hugging her curves and her floral, white blouse tucked away neatly in its waistband. 

Halfway through the hallways, Stiles realises his mistake and halts, sighing. Then, he turns, momentarily squeezing his eyes. Opening them, he points at her and announces, loudly over the voices of the student body, “Tonight, wear something casual . . that’s to help you. .my house at seven!” Lydia cracks a smile, an undeniable warmth filling her stomach. 

As he begins to walk away, he adds, without looking at her, yelling, almost, “It’s a date!” It catches the attention of a huge portion of the crowd, consequently having many of them beginning to gossip amongst themselves.   
Lydia pulls an even more confused face, but a content smile rests on her lips. So, she walks to class, her stomach set off with jitters, in anticipation of the lovely night ahead to arrive. 

-

Stiles is a mess. Mentally, of course. Physically, he’s done a decent job. He’s got everything set up . .things he has planned for a very long time. Assuring himself that the love of his life will like it, he picks his phone up and shoots a texts to his very best friend – and the captain of the “Stydia” ship (as the captain likes to call it) – Scott. 

sent, homeboy-Mieczyslaw: Yooo! Where you at?? 

received, Scottie: helping malia out with her work at the BHHS library. You set for tonight?? 

sent, homeboy-Mieczyslaw: Scott, why is my name still “Mieczyslaw” on this messenger?? And, yes, I’m scared but I think I’m ready! 

received, Scottie: i guess we kinda forgot about your name. . but then your dad brought it up when we were remembering you and it cracked us all up later when Liam brought it up during lunch last week. . also, get her, my homie!! 

sent, homeboy-Mieczyslaw: you are so infuriating but i love you. 

Then the door bell rings, so Mieczy – Stiles looks up momentarily before completing his text: 

sent, homeboy-Mieczyslaw: she’s here, gtg tell you all about it later!! 

received, Scottie: you better! (not like the last time when told me three weeks later that she kissed you when you had a panic attack!!) go get her, tiger! Remember, you deserve this and so much more <3 

Stiles’ hand is resting on the knob of the front door when he receives the heartfelt text from his best friend. Lydia. . she can hold on for a second. 

sent, homeboy-Mieczyslaw: thank you, scott. I love you so much, words can’t describe it. I love you i love you i love you 

received, Scottie: i love you i love you i love you i love you x infinite 

With a grin on his face – because he has the most loving, awesome best friend and that he’s going out with a girl he has loved for the longest time – Stiles opens the door to reveal a cheery strawberry blond standing there. 

She beams, shifting in her slightly folded jeans, ignoring the way her suede, black boot heels are tapping, nervously, against the floor. 

Lydia drinks in the arousing look of him in his maroon zipper and grey t-shirt, which clad to his defined body he’s formed over the years of running with wolves and the supernaturals . . and lacrosse, of course. 

Stiles does too. Lydia looks absolutely stunning – as she always does – in her high waisted light, rolled up from the ends, jeans and black, suede boot heels, which have been paired with a bell-sleeved, forest green, floral, buttoned top, which bring out the most prominent colour of her incredible orbs. 

“Casual enough?” Lydia nervously asks, her hair let out in its natural wavy state. 

“You look absolutely jaw-dropping,” Stiles immediately splutters, before she can even complete her question. 

Lydia’s heart thumps, as a genuine smile forms on her lips, but a hint of confusion and amusement lay behind it. “Thank you,” Lydia says, before truly complimenting him as well, “You look great!” 

Stiles pushes his head forward, face expressionless, yet questioning. “Grea – Lydia, I’m wearing a zipper!” 

Lydia chuckles, sliding past him and into the house, whilst ensuring, “You’re Stiles. This is you. I like it.” 

SHE LIKES IT? Stiles Stilinski thought he had her figured out! But he doesn’t! How can someone find him in a zipper ‘stunning’? Lydia Martin’s a long maze, he will one day understand. But that’s the excitement in their relationship. There’s still so much to know even though they’re in love and pretty much think they know everything. 

“What’s your grand plan for this rendezvous?” Lydia asks, stopping in the middle of the Stilinski living room and turning around to face her .. well, she doesn’t know where they exactly stand but she thinks that he’s her boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. . wow. These two have surely come a long, long way. From ignoring him to desperately trying to make people believe that he’s real . .without him, she felt as if a part of her was missing. 

“You sound so sexy when you speak french,” Stiles mumbles, grabbing a blanket from the love seat. 

Lydia stills, clearly hearing that. She gulps as adrenaline ignites every nerve in her anatomy. 

“It’s an actual English word. . but je suis heureux vous trouvez mon français sexy,” Lydia casually says, as if she is trying to tame her wild heart. 

Stiles’s frame is jolted upright, turning to look at her with wild eyes and uncombed hair. “You heard that. . and yes, you sound beautiful when you speak French.” 

Lydia blushes, looking at the ground. She nods him, to thank him, silently. 

“What’s the plan?” Lydia asks, looking around. 

Stiles’s heart misses a beat. 

He grows worried over the thought of her not liking the simple idea he has planned for them. “Well, I - uh -” he stops, not saying anything. 

Gathering all his courage and love for her, Stiles takes a step towards her and stretches out a hand. He pleads for her to take, which, without doubt she does. 

Her silky hand fits perfectly against his rough ones, symbolising their perfect match. 

Gently, Stiles leads her to their backyard, which makes Lydia question his intentions. 

But just as they join the warm, soothing air of Beacon Hills, Lydia’s doubts are crushed. 

Her heart is about to explode from the immense love that is filling her and she knows that there are evident tears in her eyes. Her green orbs glow under the moonlight, which makes Stiles’s body weaken at the natural beauty of her. 

Whilst he’s looking at her, Lydia pays attention to the set up Stiles had made. He’s set up a blanket underneath a tree. On the huge blanket are tons of treats, drinks and food, and a projector which is to go with the massive white sheets hung up, tightly a few feet away.   
Fairy-lights ornament the plain trees, bringing a warm vibe to the cozy environment. 

Lydia gasps, taking it all in. She giggles when she spots a box set, which includes the Star Wars Trilogy, as expected. 

Stiles smiles, taking her reaction as a good sign, before throwing the blanket he had onto the seating arrangement he’s made. 

Stiles steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling a chin on her shoulder. He pulls her close, so there is no distance between their bodies. He smiles softly at the feel of her body against his, as if they are parts of a jigsaw puzzle. 

Stiles sways them, almost barely, humming into her ear. “I’m taking you like it?” he whispers, just as Lydia wraps her hands around his, that rest around her. 

Lydia’s leans further against him, tilting back her head and lightly turning her head to face him. She pressed a kiss against the underside of his jaw, whispering against it, “This is single-handedly, the most extraordinary thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Stiles looks at her, noses lightly brushing against each other. 

Unable to contain her happiness, Lydia turns in his arms, before cupping the side of his face. She leans up, halting momentarily, before joining their lips into a passionate kiss. 

They smiles through the kiss. . ever since their reunion, they’ve shared countless kisses but had never been on a date. 

There kisses send them away, into a world far, far away. Away from the supernatural world that has engulfed them and away from the pressure of surviving. 

Their tether connects them strongly, making every touch and feel more eccentric than ever. Passions drowns them into a lake of love, as they pulls apart to reluctantly catch their breaths. 

Lydia looks at his lips, her hand sliding down from his cheek to trace the outline of his lips. Stiles is grinning, ecstatic to finally hold the love of his live in his arms. 

“What do you have? The Notebook? Star Wars, of course,” Lydia laughs, backing away, hands slipping out from his hold, as she makes her way to his spot. 

Stiles laughs, joining her. He plops onto the blanket, quickly opening two bottles of beer and grabbing plates. 

Stiles wants everything to be simple – after everything that has happened and will happen to them, he wants to leave this one thing simple. 

He dishes out food and treats for them, before finally speaking up, once more. 

“We can watch whatever you like, I mean, it’s nothing special so –” 

Lydia instinctively reaches out and rests her hand over his. She looks into the depths of his eyes before truthfully telling him, “This is unbelievable. This is everything I want and more, so don’t start doubting yourself now. I love you, and thank you so much for the care you’ve put into tonight.” 

Stiles looks at her, breath taken away. A million supernovas take place in their bodies, as their mouths meet for a searing kiss. 

The dusky light makes Stiles look impeccable, as she tilts her head to kiss him once again. Love churns within their stomach, their emotional tether combining them together into an evergreen bond. 

The taste of coffee and love is evident in their kiss and the morning stars dance behind their eyes, hopelessly weakening them into this slowburn love they’ve created for themselves over the course of the years. 

The kiss makes a million promises: promise to cherish each other, promise to comfort each other, promise to help each other – promise to eternally love each other. 

They break apart, smiling hugely. 

Minutes later, they indulged into a deep conversation and are laughing to the point where Lydia is about to cry. They happily stuff themselves with the countless treats before them, before the sugar consumes them. 

The only result of their sugar is them getting up and dancing to the latest pop songs. Lydia Martin’s got to admit: Stiles Stilinski can dance. 

His moves are fluent, yet goofy – a perfect representation of his personality. He grabs Lydia’s hands and makes her dance with him, which makes her laugh, continuously. 

Kygo’s ‘It Ain’t Me’ begins to play, the lyrics completely opposite to what they will do. 

They will be there for each other. They’ll want to know what the other is up to. They’ll walk each other through the most difficult situations. 

Stiles twirls her around, before pulling her close. 

Lydia’s hands rest on his collar, grinning as she leans closer to his face. 

For a few seconds, they still and look into each other’s eyes. 

They’ve come such a long way. They’ve come such a long way! It’s heartwarming and glorious. 

Their hearts are full and content and their lives are falling together, into shape. 

They’re meant for each other because their love can tears holes through space and time and everything in-between and beyond. Their connection is undeniable and strong. 

And then they spazz out, dancing around the backyard as if happiness has suddenly become a drunk. They’re throwing their hands up in the air, kicking their legs around and dancing with each other. 

And they continue this for a long time, before they cuddle up under thick layers of blanket to watch the Star Wars Trilogy. 

“I’ve already watched it,” Lydia announces, winding her arms around his torso and cuddling closer to him. 

Stiles, who has an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, is surprised. Lydia tilts her head back to look up at him, their bodies perched on dozens of pillows before smiling and explaining, “After we go you back, I wanted to never leave you. I want to have millions of conversations with you . .about us. . anyone and everything and the things you love. . so, I watched it. Because it then my conversations allow me to spend more time with you.” 

Stiles stares at her, fondly, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. With a mere distance between their lips, Stiles repeats, “I love you, Lydia.” 

Lydia ignores the joyful tears building up in her eyes, instead replies, humbly. “And I love you, Stiles.” Three words but a grand meaning which swells their hearts and makes the another supernova erupt in their bodies, spreading a joyful feeling through them. 

Two powerful teenagers, who have overcome everything with just their mind, soul, feelings, strength and emotional tether, found love within each other. They found such a great, deep love that they know that without the other, living is a shout out in the void. Without the other, they’re empty vessels because they’ve grown up together. No distance can keep them apart. 

And that is the most exquisite love anyone could ask for.


End file.
